Le château de l'enfer
by Crowny
Summary: Le Caporal Levi est de loin le plus grand maniaque de la propreté de toute l'Humanité. Alors, quand l'une de leur mission amène son bataillon dans un château poussiéreux près du Mur, la mission se transforme en nettoyage de printemps. Au plus grand malheur de son unité. / LeviEren pouvant être sous-entendu si vous le souhaitez !


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS de mon cru sur la folie de Levi quand il s'agit de ménage 8D. Il s'agit d'un crossover HP/SnK, mais je ne le poste pas dans la catégorie des x-over car les seuls éléments explicite repris sont le château et Dumbledore. Et puis, il faut bien remplir ce pauvre fandom si peu peuplé en français ! Non ? :D Je le replacerai donc dans la catégorie crossover quand il y aura beaucoup plus de fics. SnK n'est pas à moi -dommage, dommage-, mais à trucmuche dont je ne sais plus le nom... *va sur google* hum : ISAYAMA Hajime *personne n'a rien entendu*. Bonne lecture !**

**Petit plus : **Levi/Eren pouvant être sous-entendu pour la fin si vous le souhaitez ;)

* * *

**Le château de l'enfer**

Sale. Poussiéreux. Tout ici l'était. Aussi bien le sol que les armures en passant par les tableaux brailleurs accroché au mur. Levi regarda autour de lui avec horreur. Comment tous ces gens pouvaient-ils vivre dans un endroit pareil. Ce n'était pas possible... Si ? L'air sombre, le Caporal arpenta le couloir de l'enfer en direction de la Grande Salle où devait se trouver les autres soldats du bataillon d'exploration.

Ces derniers se regardaient avec inquiétude. Ils étaient venus dans ce collège de magie à cause d'une énorme fissure sur le Mur qui se trouvait juste derrière. Le Caporal ayant eu une convocation de ses supérieurs devait arriver seulement aujourd'hui et son arrivée inquiétait beaucoup la compagnie.

Et ils avaient bien raison.

« Cher élève, aujourd'hui nous accueillons l'homme le plus fort du bataillon d'exploration, mais aussi celui qui dirige nos chers soldats dans cette mission. Souhaitons-lui la bienvenue dans notre vénérable école. Voici donc le Caporal Levi ! » présenta le directeur Dumbledore aux élèves alors que les portes s'ouvraient en grand pour laisser passer l'homme.

Le Caporal s'avança un peu dans la grande salle puis, après avoir salué la table professorale d'un signe de tête, se tourna vers ses hommes déjà au garde-à-vous.

« Brigade d'exploration ! Voici votre première mission. »

Les élèves jusque-là curieux à la vue de l'homme -très petit- le regardaient à présent horrifié. À peine arrivé il donnait déjà des ordres et en plein milieu du repas en plus ! Était-il un tortionnaire ?

Il claqua des doigts d'un geste sec puis une vingtaine de nécessaire à laver, préalablement demandé aux Elfes de maisons, apparurent. Il s'empara d'un lot avant de désigner le reste.

« La mission sera de nettoyer ce château de fond en comble, je ne veux plus la moindre poussière, la moindre tâche. Des cachots jusqu'au toit. »

_Oui, définitivement un tortionnaire..._

Les soldats le regardèrent d'un air à mi désespéré mi horrifié. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils fassent ça ?! Eren se mit alors à exprimer la pensée de tout le monde.

« Mais Caporal ! Ce n'est pas si sale que ça et nous sommes en train de manger. Certains d'entre nous ont d'ailleurs encore faim », dit-il en regardant Sasha qui ne se gênait pas pour continuer à manger même au garde-à-vous.

— Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des connaissances en matière de nettoyage Jaeger, grogna Levy. »

Il souffla alors sur un chandelier flottant contre le mur faisant ainsi voler une légère couche de poussière.

« Braus, vous serez interdit de repas jusque demain matin et si je surprends quelqu'un vous amener de la nourriture se sera jusqu'à demain soir ! Vous avez bien compris ? »

_Pire qu'un tortionnaire_, se dirent les élèves ayant pitié de ces pauvres soldats.

Faisant fi des gémissements de la concernée le Caporal se tourna de nouveau vers Eren avec un sourire en coin près à lui donner un ordre infaisable, pour l'embêter comme à son habitude, quand une voix moqueuse l'interrompit.

« Peuh, de toute manière les moldus ne sont faits que pour nettoyer, railla un adolescent blond.

— Ah vraiment ? Et qui es-tu Gamin-J'ai-Un-Balai-Dans-L'cul ? fit Levi d'un air dédaigneux. »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre l'homme continua sur sa lancée :

« Dis-moi, que feras-tu quand les titans entrerons dans cet endroit miteux avec ta foutue baguette magique qui, si tu n'as toujours pas compris, ne fonctionne absolument pas sur eux ? Tu ne sais pas ? Dans ce cas je vais te l'expliquer. Les titans vont entrer et toi, incapable comme tu es, sera dévoré, déchiqueté et, si tu as un peu de chance, digéré vivant. N'est-ce pas réjouissant ? Ta misérable vie se finira alors avec la vue de tes autres camarades eux aussi dévoré en train d'agoniser dans le suc gastrique bien visqueux du titan. Et bien vois-tu, si le Mur se brise vraiment à cause de la fissure et que je dois choisir entre toi et une autre personne à sauver, je peux t'assurer que ta petite tête blonde ne sera pas celle que je choisirai. Peu importe que ton père soit quelqu'un de haut placé ou un simple paysan. »

Le discours avait rendu le garçon encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il en était de même pour tous les autres élèves et quelques membres du corps professoral, bien que la table aux couleurs rouge et or ait un léger sourire face à la manière dont Malfoy avait été remis à sa place.

Le Caporal se détourna brusquement de lui pour aller à la rencontre d'Eren avant de lui attraper le poignet pour le tirer avec lui hors de la Grande Salle, sous ses vives protestations. Celui-ci attrapa pourtant, tant bien que mal, un lot de produits de nettoyage -il ne voulait surtout pas se faire engueuler- avant d'être contraint à suivre son supérieur.

Avant de sortir Levi annonça :

« Hanji, tu surveilleras l'opération. Vous avez deux jours. Exécution !

— Quoooi ?! s'écria toute la brigade, mais il était déjà parti en entraînant Eren. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent deux jours presque 24h/24 à nettoyer de manière intensive le château sous les murmures des élèves, les encouragements de tableaux et leurs insultes quand ils se mettaient à les nettoyer.

Quant au Caporal et Eren, ils avaient disparu durant les deux jours et personne ne les avait revus depuis. Ils revinrent juste à la fin du délai imposé par le Caporal, le plus jeune un air épuisé sur le visage tandis que le plus âgé arboré un air satisfait. Air qui disparut quand il inspecta le travail de la brigade.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail ? Vous avez fait un concours de 'qui nettoiera le moins' ? Pourquoi ces tableaux sont-ils à moitié brossés ? ... Je me fou du fait qu'il soit bruyant, recommencez ! La saleté et les titans sont du même acabit, vous feriez mieux de faire en sorte que tout soit nickel quand je reviendrais. »

Eren profita de l'inattention du Caporal pour s'enfuir dans les nombreux couloirs du château sous le regard intrigué de ses amis alors que Mikasa fixait, furieuse, son supérieur. Qu'avait-il fait pour que son presque frère se sauve ainsi ?

Ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux jours ? Au final, personne ne le su et cela resterait l'un des grands mystères de l'Humanité, et de Poudlard.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas ! Si il reste des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir pour que je corrige ça. Je vous dit donc, à la prochaine, avec un OS sur Eren et Mikasa que je vais traduire dès que je rentre de vacances. Bye :)**


End file.
